The Basketball Game
by LegendOfGalaga
Summary: during a basketball game, Alfred gets hurt. let's just say Arthur is a little more than paranoid by this.


Alfred waved his arms around excitedly. "Arthur! Arthur! I'm open! Pass the ball over here!" he yelled, hoping the other would pass the basketball to him. Arthur heard America yelling for him. "Alfred?" he questioned, then blinked. Alfred wasn't exactly the best player, but why not give him a chance? Although…this may be the last shot of the game…and if it is missed, the team will lose. Arthur held his breath and passed it to Alfred. "Make it count." he said. Alfred grinned and caught the ball. He began running towards the net, preparing to do a lay up. As he jumped to make the shot, a player from the other team slammed into him, sending him to the ground. He heard a cracking sound and groaned. Arthur saw Alfred's condition and ran over. "ALFRED!" he yelled. "C-can you hear me?" he asked. He would murder the player that did this. "I DEMAND THAT WHOEVER DID THIS GET A FUCKING PENALTY! Bunch of gits." he yelled. Now, where is that wanker? "Ugh, dude, something doesn't feel right with my knee." Alfred muttered and grinned at Arthur. "You need to calm down. I bet it's nothing major. It takes a lot to take down the hero!" he said, trying to reassure him. Arthur looked over at Alfred, concerned. Then he took a look at Alfred's knee and gasped. "This isn't nothing…NOW WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HE?! Don't tell me that I need to calm down when your knee is practically shattered from impact." he said. Everyone was now surrounding the two, and the paramedics came with a stretcher. "You know, you might be the world's biggest drama queen." Alfred muttered and winced as he was lifted up. "Come with me while they bandage up my knee, then maybe we can come back and finish the game." Alfred said, smiling through the intense pain he was feeling. Arthur blinked. Did he really just get called a drama queen? Oh well, not the point. "Alright." he said reluctantly. He could tell that this was hurting Alfred a lot. "…You…you sure that you are alright?" he asked. "Pfft. Yeah. Like I said, it takes a lot to take down this hero!" Alfred said. Then he was taken to the back room, and the paramedics worked on his knee. He quietly and shyly reached out for Arthur's hand, but never took his eyes off of his knee. "You know, Alfred…you don't have to be the hero all the time…you get hurt that way." Arthur said. He noticed the other boy reaching for his hand and gave a nervous cough and felt his face heat up a bit. "I gotta, dude! It's my job." Alfred muttered, then put his hands on his lap, noticing Arthur's discomfort. He winced slightly and clenched his teeth as the paramedic touched a really tendered spot. "Even the greatest heroes take a break once in a while." Arthur said softly, trying to comfort Alfred, knowing he must be in a lot of pain. He saw him tense up a bit and took a few steps forward. "Al-Alfred, does it hurt?" Arthur asked, very concerned. "Kinda." Alfred answered though gritted teeth. When the paramedic released his knee, he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Turns out it is most likely broken. When they said he had to go to the hospital, Alfred groaned. "What?!" Arthur yelled in shock. "The hospital! But…well, okay. It is pretty obvious that it is broken…just, be careful, will you?" Arthur pleaded. "Nope. As soon as I get in there, I'm going to jump the first nurse I see!" Alfred said as the paramedic left them alone. Alfred grinned widely towards Arthur. "Hell, maybe I'll start a bonfire with the other patients!" he exclaimed. Arthur just stared at him. "HAVE YOU GONE BLOODY INSANE?! You cannot do that!" he shouted. Alfred looked at him, confused. "Why not?" he asked before getting a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, dude! I didn't take it you'd be the jealous type! Don't worry, bro, you can come also. You'd enjoy the bonfire. Hopefully there'll be this guy named One-Eye Jack who will tell us stories about ghosts!" Alfred said, waving his hands in the air excitedly. "Er-what? What do you mean, jealous? Please, that is absurd!" Arthur said with embarrassment showing all over his flushed face. They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes."I only say this because I want you to get better, not rebel against medical facilities andget in even more danger!" Arthur said shakily then ran off. "WAIT, ARTHUR! …Don't…" Alfred said then trailed off, knowing he was already gone. Then he saw nothing but black as he got whacked across the head with a metal bar from the training room. "A-Ar…t-thur…please…c-come back…" Alfred cried out then fainted. Arthur whipped around as he heard screaming. He'd know that voice anywhere. "I'M COMING!" he shouted and ran back. When he came back, he saw the guy who ran into Alfred, something that, from this angle, resembled a crowbar, and Alfred slumped over the guys shoulder. Arthur saw nothing but red. "I KNEW THAT YOU WERE NO GOOD, YOU FUCKING MADMAN! NOW GET OVER HERE AND FACE ME LIKE YOU'VE GOT A SET!" Arthur screeched. Then they began ferociously attacking each other, and Arthur's arm was almost caved in, but he didn't care. Arthur spit blood at the ground, Then, in one swift movement, he grabbed what you might as well call a crowbar from his opponent, and shoved it through his skull. Alfred woke up, wide-eyed. "Y-you…killed him…" he whispered. "I'd easily kill anyone who fucks around with you." Arthur scowled and hid the body. Then he slid Alfred onto his back. "Now, let's get you to the hospital." he said, smiling. "But your arm…" Alfred said, amazed. "It…doesn't hurt that bad. We should tend to you, first." Arthur said. Then Alfred hugged him, knowing that was a lie. "I thought I was the hero." Alfred mumbled.


End file.
